deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JWarrior89/Season 3 Episode 1: The Flood vs Xenomorphs
The Flood: The highly virulent parasitic species that threatened to consume all sentient life in the galaxy... Xenomorphs: '''The highly intelligent and deadly creatures who breed by impreganting their victims, and having the young burst from their chests... Its Parasite vs Predator... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? The Flood The Flood is an alien parasite, possibly of extragalactic origin. The Flood has been present in the Milky Way galaxy for at least 100,000 years, when they fought a destructive war with an advanced ancient alien race known as "the Forerunners". The Forerunners activated a series of weapons of mass destruction on a galactic scale located on ring-shaped artificial worlds that would later become known as "Halos", destroying both the Flood, themselves, and any other sentient life in the galaxy, save for those species kept in an extragalactic artificial world known as "The Ark". The Flood would be unleashed again when both the United Nations Space Command and their enemies, a coalition of alien races known as the Covenant Empire stumbled across one of the rings. The Covenant unintentionally released Flood specimens kept in stasis on the ring, which quickly killed or assimilated most of the UNSC and Covenant troops on "Halo". The Flood threat was destroyed when UNSC SPARTAN John-117 destroyed the Halo ring by detonating the fusion reactors of a destroyed UNSC starship. The Flood would later be unleashed again on a second Halo ring and "The Ark", this time in a more advanced state led by a hivemind known as "The Gravemind". The Flood was finally defeated when John-117 destroyed the Flood-infested "Ark". The Flood swarm their opponents with: * Infection Forms: The Infection Form of the Flood is a round bodied creature that crawls along on tentacles. Infection Forms tend to attack their targets in large swarms (earning the species the name "The Flood"), overwhelming their target and burrowing into its chest and injecting Flood DNA, taking complete control of the host and causing them to mutate into a horrifically distorted version of their former self. * Combat Forms: The Combat Form is a the result of a Flood Infection Form taking over the body of an individual of any species of sufficient mass and cognitive capabilities. The Combat Form looks like a grotesque corruption of whatever species it once was, including humans, Sanghieli (Elites), Jiralhanae (Brutes), and Forerunners can all be converted into Combat forms. Because of the hive-mind nature of the Flood, any combat form is capable of wielding the weapons, driving the vehicles, or even piloting aircraft and spacecraft of any race. Flood Combat Forms are often seen attacking in large groups, often in conjunction with other Flood Forms. Flood Combat forms are most easily killed by targetting the Infection Form portruding from their chest, although severe damage to other areas can also kill them. * Carrier Forms: Carrier forms look like literally like "sacks on legs", and that is about what they are... exploding sacks of Flood Combat Forms that is. Flood Carrier Forms are created when a species not suitable for conversion into a Combat form is infected, or when Combat Form sustains damage to severe to it to be useful in its present role. Carrier Forms are dangerous both because they exploded with about the force of a grenade, and because they release Infection Forms, which proceed to attack any nearby targets. * Pure Forms: The Flood Pure Form is a form of Flood made from biomass that has been converted into a "Flood Supercell", Flood Cells that can be rearranged at will, allowing the Pure Form to transform at will. The Flood Pure form is capable of transforming into one of three forms: The Ranged Form, a stationary form which attacks from a distance by firing sharp spines with lethal force, the Stalker Form, a fast moving spider like form with a lethal melee attack, and the powerful yet slow moving "Tank Form", which can survive numerous small arms hits and devastating melee attack. Weapons: - MA5C Assault Rifle - Covenant Carbine - M90 Shotgun - Covenant Plasma Rifle - M41 Rocket Launcher (Info taken from Halo Nation and Deadliest Fiction Wiki) * '''NOTE: The Flood WILL be able to infect the Xenomorphs in this fight, with their Infection Forms and/or Flood Spores that will be in the air. Xenomorphs Unlike many other recurring enemy extraterrestrial races in science fiction, the Aliens are not an intelligent civilization, but predatory creatures with no higher goals than the propagation of their species and the destruction of life that could pose a threat. Like wasps or termites, Aliens are eusocial, with a single fertile queen breeding a caste of warriors. The Aliens' biological life cycle, in which their offspring are violently implanted inside living hosts before erupting from their chests, is in many ways their signature aspect. The Xenomorphs assault their prey with: * Facehuggers: A Facehugger is an Alien larva that hatches from an egg. It resembles a pair of skeletal hands with a spine-like tail. Until a facehugger is disturbed by a living faunal organism that is larger than it, it lives in an egg, approximately one meter in height. When disturbed, the egg springs open slowly, and the facehugger jumps out, using its tail to propel itself in the air and onto its victim's face. It constricts the hosts with its tail, cutting off their oxygen supply and inserting a proboscis of its own to feed the host oxygen, and also to implant a Xenomorph embryo. * Drone: The Drone, Stalker or Worker 'is a form of the Xenomorph. It is a loyal servant for the Queen. It makes hives and collects bodies for comatose (Alien birth). Its head is one of the smoothest of all the xenomorphs and it can cyst (spit) its acidic blood at its enemies and stick hosts to the hive's surface with a resin-like secretion. * Warrior: The '''Warrior '(or '''Hunter) is one of the primary assault organisms of the Intervacius-Raptus species. It is fast, reasonably tough, and a savage combatant. It is black in color, with a long, segmented tail and a secondary set of jaws inside its mouth; which it can use to maim or kill prey. They are shown to possess incredible strength, enough to break down metal pressure doors. Warriors can blend into the surrounding spaces in their hives; and other terrain making them hard to detect until moving, although other Xenomorph can do this as well. When an Alien Warrior is killed by weapons that cause massive physical trauma, its pressurized bloodstream causes the creature to explode, showering the surrounding area with molecular acid. * Praetorian: Praetorian is the next step in a Drone's life cycle. It is a larger, bulkier version of the standard Alien, with a head crest similar to that of the Xenomorph Queen. When a Drone becomes a Praetorian, they start to develop a harder exoskeleton and give off a pheromone that causes the rest of the hive to attack them. If they can escape and survive long enough, their exoskeleton will become bullet-proof, and they return to the hive as guardians of the Queen. Like the Drones, they can spit acid. Weapons: - Teeth/claws/2nd mouth - Spear tail - Acid blood/spit (Info taken from Xenopedia) Expert Opinion: The Flood (JWarrior89) The Flood take this easily, in my opinion. They can use weapons and have a larger variety of troops. They are harder to kill (the only way they were stopped was by activating the Halo rings, whereas the Xenomorphs have been repeatedly stopped by shooting them or blowing them out airlocks). The Xenomorphs were beaten in the films by regular marines, whereas the Flood spread throughout the galaxy, overwhelming the most advanced races and civilizations in existence. The Flood also reproduce far more rapidly (a matter of seconds) than the Xenomorphs (over a number of hours), meaning the Xenomorphs will likely be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Also, once the Flood discover the Xenomorph's acid blood, they will adjust their tactics accordingly. Expert Opinion: Xenomorphs (Tomahawk23) (COMING SOON) The voting system for Season 3 will be as follows: *A vote consisting of 2 or more sentences with strong, valid points = 1 vote. *A vote consisting of 1 sentence, or more than 1 short sentence with little detail = 1/2 vote. *A vote which simply states the warrior's name, and/or includes invalid points = no vote. - VOTING IS NOW CLOSED. 'Battle' A high wind blows across the colony of Hadley's Hope. The facility appears to be completely deserted; its compounds and hallways are completely devoid of life. However, there is no doubt something terrible has happened; the walls are scorched with gunfire, and parts of the walls and floor have been burned through as though by acid... In the skies above the colony, a slipspace portal opens up, and two ships emerge; one of them is the UNSC carrier Hawaii, and the other is the Covenant cruiser Trial By Fire. Both ships appear to be covered in some sort of fungus, spores clouding the skies as they rapidly descend. With a roar, both ships pass over the colony, crashing a distance away. The resulting shockwave rattles the facility; windows shatter and vehicles are sent flying. For a few moments, there is only silence. Then, suddenly, something emerges from the Hawaii. It appears from a distance to be a man, but when is leaps forward to the ground below, it becomes obvious it is anything but. What was once a human being is now a zombielike creature, with rotting skin, a dislocated neck, and a trio of small tentacles sticking out of its chest. The creature raises its Assault Rifle and races towards Hadley's Hope as other similar life forms, both human and Covenant, emerge from their respective ships and follow. In the depths of the colony, an army of Xenomorphs, alerted by the shockwave from the ships crashing, spread throughout the facility. Having previously killed and harvested the inhabitants of Hadley's Hope, their numbers have increased greatly. Sensing their new prey approaching, they climb along the walls and ceilings, hide in crevices and the shadows, and wait. After a few moments, a swarm of Flood Combat Forms appears, racing down the hallway. As they pass underneath a gap in the ceiling, a Xenomorph spears the last one with its tail and pulls it upward. The parasite itself, however, has remained unharmed, and promptly sprays the Xenomorph with bullets. The creature shrieks with pain, but its acid blood also covers the Combat Form, killing it. Both creatures fall to the floor with a loud thud. All the noise has alerted the other Combat Forms, who turn around just as the other Xenomorph Drones swarm out of the hole and attack. The Combat Forms rush forward to meet them, firing wildly. A Drone is cut down with assault rifle fire, and two more are killed by an infected Elite with a Plasma Rifle. One of the Drones spits acid at a Combat Form, hitting it on the arm. The creature roars with pain as the acid burns through his flesh, its arm dropping to the floor. However, this does not slow it down; on the contrary, it runs straight at the Drone and strikes it across the face with its remaining arm. Enraged, the Drone leaps upon the Combat Form and rips it apart. Another Combat Form aims with its Plasma Rifle, but without warning, a Drone drops down from above, pinning it to the ground. It tries to sink its teeth into the Combat Form, but is thrown off. As it gets to its feet, the two Drones are fried with plasma fire. With a roar, the remaining Combat Forms rush forward, deeper into the facility. Several Combat Forms enter a room filled with Xenomorph eggs. As they pass by, the eggs slowly open up, and several Facehuggers leap at them. The Combat Forms open fire, blasting all of them out of the air except for one, which latches onto the face of an Elite Combat Form... or rather, where its face should have been. Instead, the facehugger had simply latched onto the Parasite that had infected the Elite. As there is no mouth to implement the embryo into, the Facehugger is helpless as the Combat Form rips it off and smashes it on the floor. Elsewhere, a trio of Flood Carrier Forms waddle slowly through a large room, unaware they are being stalked by a group of Xenomorph Drones. Two of the Drones leap on the Carrier Forms, biting, clawing, and scratching them furiously, while another lands in front of one and spears it with its tail. However, this backfires horribly, as the Carrier Forms explode with the force of grenades, blasting the Drones back and killing one of them instantly. As the other two Drones crash to the floor, a swarm of Infection Forms are released from the Carrier Forms. They immediately latch themselves on the Drones, jabbing at them with their tentacles, trying to pierce their spinal cords. The Drones thrash around, clawing at the Infection Forms, killing a few of them, but the rest begin to wear away at the Xenomorphs. The Drones' wounds begin to bleed, killing more of the infection forms and burning holes in the floor. The Drones manage to get to their feet just as more Infection Forms appear and scurry toward them. The Combat Forms enter a chamber in the middle of the colony. Above them, a large number of Xenomorph Warriors crawl along the ceiling, preparing to pounce. One of them leaps upon a Combat Form and bites into the parasite with its secondary mouth, killing it instantly. A Combat Form fires its shotgun, blowing a gaping whole in its side. The other Combat Forms open fire, but the Warriors crawl along the ceiling at lightning speeds, dodging around and leaping to avoid the shots. Unknown to the Flood, several more Warriors have snuck around behind them. They leap forward and tear into the Combat Forms, clawing, biting, and stinging. One Combat Form aims its rocket launcher, but suddenly the grate below its feet bursts open and a Warrior grabs it by the legs, dragging it below. As it does so, the Combat Form fires its rocket launcher upward, striking a Warrior on the ceiling and causing it to erupt in a shower of acid. The remaining combat forms are covered in the blood and dissolve. The Xenomorph Warriors shriek in victory, but are cut short by a hailstorm of sharp spikes from above; a trio of Flood Pure Forms, currently in their Ranged Form, are clinging to the ceiling. Several Warriors are cut down, but the rest quickly crawl up the walls towards the Ranged Forms. When they get too close, the Pure Forms switch to Stalker Forms and crawl forward, striking at the Warriors. A few are knocked to the ground and die on impact, but one of the Stalker Forms is overwhelmed by the Warriors; it loses its grip, falls to the ground, and is clawed and stabbed to death. The other two Stalker Forms drop to the ground and switch to the Tank Form. With a roar, they begin smashing the Warriors, punching them so hard their faces cave in, and sending them flying into the walls. Within a minute the Warriors are all dead. The Tank Forms roar, which is quickly drowned out by a shriek; they turn around to see two Xenomorph Praetorians leap to the ground in front of them. The Tank forms roar and charge, as do the Praetotians. One of the Tank Forms delivers a hard punch to a Praetorian's face; it stumbles back, then retaliates by ramming into the Tank Form and sending it to the floor. Its spits acid on the Tank Form, which roars in pain as the acid dissolves it. The Praetorian finishes it off with several stabs with its tail, then turns to face the remaining Tank Form, which is locked in combat with the other Praetorian. The Tank Form punches one Praetorian, avoids a stab from the other's tail, grabs it and throws it across the room. The other Praetorian, however, manages to stab it through the middle with its tail. The Tank Form grabs the Praetorian and punches it repeatedly, crushing its head. However, this covers its fist in acid, and it roars in pain as the other Praetorian charges. Suddenly, a pair of loud, distorted screeches fill the air. The Praetorian looks up to see a pair of Xenomorph Drones, now infected by the Flood, on the ceiling. They drop down and attack the Praetorian, able to avoid its attacks due to their superior speed, striking at it repeatedly with their tails. The Praetoeian leaps at one of them, but misses, and both Xenomorph Flood Forms leap upon it, biting and scratching. The Praetorian screeches and throws them off, but it immediately met with a savage punch by the Tank Form, senting it to the floor. The Tank Form and the infected Xenomorphs lay seige to the Praetorian, punching, stabbing, scratching, and biting, until eventually it stops moving. Sensing no more Xenomorphs nearby, the three Flood creatures let out a cry of victory. WINNER: The Flood Category:Blog posts